Evacuated blood collection tubes are used for drawing blood from a patient for medical analysis. The tubes are sold evacuated. The patient's blood is communicated to the interior of a tube by inserting one end of a double-ended hypodermic needle into the patient's blood vessel and impaling the closure of the evacuated blood collection tube on the other end of the double-ended needle. The vacuum in the evacuated blood collection tube draws the blood (or more precisely, the blood pressure of the patient pushes the blood) through the needle into the evacuated blood collection tube, increasing the pressure within the tube and thus decreasing the pressure difference causing the blood to flow. The blood flow typically continues until the tube is removed from the needle or the pressure difference is too small to support flow.
Evacuated blood collection tubes should have a substantial shelf life to facilitate efficient and convenient distribution and storage of the tubes prior to use. For example, a one-year shelf life is desirable, and progressively longer shelf lives, such as 18 months, 24 months, or 36 months, are also desired in some instances. The tube desirably remains essentially fully evacuated, at least to the degree necessary to draw enough blood for analysis (a common standard is that the tube retains at least 90% of the original draw volume), for the full shelf life, with very few (optimally no) defective tubes being provided.
A defective tube is likely to cause the phlebotomist using the tube to fail to draw sufficient blood. The phlebotomist might then need to obtain and use one or more additional tubes to obtain an adequate blood sample.
Prefilled syringes are commonly prepared and sold so the syringe does not need to be filled before use. The syringe can be prefilled with saline solution, a dye for injection, or a pharmaceutically active preparation, for some examples.
Commonly, the prefilled syringe is capped at the distal end, as with a cap, and is closed at the proximal end by its drawn plunger. The prefilled syringe can be wrapped in a sterile package before use. To use the prefilled syringe, the packaging and cap are removed, optionally a hypodermic needle or another delivery conduit is attached to the distal end of the barrel, the delivery conduit or syringe is moved to a use position (such as by inserting the hypodermic needle into a patient's blood vessel or into apparatus to be rinsed with the contents of the syringe), and the plunger is advanced in the barrel to inject the contents of the barrel.
One important consideration in manufacturing pre-filled syringes is that the contents of the syringe desirably will have a substantial shelf life, during which it is important to isolate the material filling the syringe from the barrel wall containing it, to avoid leaching material from the barrel into the prefilled contents or vice versa.
Since many of these vessels are inexpensive and used in large quantities, for certain applications it will be useful to reliably obtain the necessary shelf life without increasing the manufacturing cost to a prohibitive level. It is also desirable for certain applications to move away from glass vessels, which can break and are expensive to manufacture, in favor of plastic vessels which are rarely broken in normal use (and if broken do not form sharp shards from remnants of the vessel, like a glass tube would). Glass vessels have been favored because glass is more gas tight and inert to pre-filled contents than untreated plastics. Also, due to its traditional use, glass is well accepted, as it is known to be relatively innocuous when contacted with medical samples or pharmaceutical preparations and the like.
A further consideration when regarding syringes is to ensure that the plunger can move at a constant speed and with a constant force when it is pressed into the barrel. For this purpose, a lubricity layer, either on one or on both of the barrel and the plunger, is desirable.
A non-exhaustive list of patents of possible relevance includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,068,884 and 4,844,986 and U.S. Published Applications 20060046006 and 20040267194.